Darkest Powers: A Shattered Soul
by ElizabethAzura
Summary: One character must leave the book, in a very twisted way...


I was making breakfast in the kitchen when Derek got out of the shower. Kayla was watching cartoons, and Tori was helping me crack the eggs. Derek came into the kitchen, and happily got some coffee. I walked over and hugged him. Tori ignored us, and began buttering toast. I laughed and kissed Derek lightly on the lips. Derek kissed me back, which ended up making us start making out in the middle of the kitchen.

"When you lovebirds are done sucking face, you should eat some breakfast." She laughed, and then went to get Kayla. Cody had come out of his lair underneath Kayla's dresser, and was licking my foot. I giggled and pushed him off. When the girls came back in the kitchen we began to eat. I was watching Kayla eat; when I saw her wrists begin to shake. Then she saw me watching her and they stopped. She smiled and continued eating her toast. I gave her a strange look, and then excused myself. After I put my plate in the sink I went for a shower. I'm sixteen and I have a nine year old daughter…. Then I broke down. I sobbed and thank God it was muffled by the shower. I never thought I would be in this situation there is a nine year old Necromancer living with us already as our daughter. I missed just being with him, being able to be a teenager. When I finally stopped crying I stepped out of the shower, and got dry. I got dressed, and put my hair in a pony tail. As I was walking down the hall back toward the kitchen I saw Derek leaning over Kayla and Tori right by her side. I ran towards them.

"What wrong with her!" I screamed bending down. Kayla was writhing in agony, her body shaking. I looked down at her wrists and saw midnight black tattoos, creating themselves onto her skin. My heart stopped. I moved her hair away from her neck and saw more tattoos slithering over her skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I screamed, holding Kayla in my arms. Two bulges were forming underneath Kayla's top lip. I opened her mouth and saw two pearly white fangs grow where her eye teeth should be. I laid her back on the ground.

"She's one of them…." I whispered, pulling Derek and Tori back.

"She's a _Vampire!_" I cried, holding Derek's arm. Kayla stopped shaking, and began taking ragged breaths. She looked over at us, her blood red eyes hypnotizing me.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I thought I could live a normal life with you, but I just can't. It's not my nature." Kayla said sweetly. My eyes opened wide as I gasped in horror. Then the door flew open, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Dust filled the room. Tori screamed, grabbing my hand. When the dust settled, a tall woman stood in the doorway. Her fangs were long and stained red, making my stomach turn upside down. She bared the same tattoos as Kayla, her eyes the exact same scarlet color.

"I've come for my daughter." She hissed. I couldn't speak. Kayla stood up and walked over to the woman.

"Why did you come here to look for me? You know I just wanted a normal life!" screamed Kayla. The puzzle pieces suddenly fit together. This woman was Kayla's mother, and she sure as hell wasn't a neglecting alcoholic mother. She was a Vampire. And she was coming back for Kayla.

"Take her." I spat angrily. Kayla turned to me I surprise.

"But Chloe why? I'm a Necromancer like you remember? I'm still like you!" She cried.

"You're a monster! I thought you were a lost nine year old child in need of a home!" I said.

"You see this mortal doesn't want you. I want you. Come back home and we shall kill with the rest of our family. But not after we're done with these beasts." Her mother said quietly. Kayla nodded. I gasped. They were going to kill us, drain us of every last drop of blood just like their other victims. I came back to reality. No they weren't. I would fight until the end. The mother started towards Tori first, sensing her fear. Tori created electric shock between her palms, aiming it at the woman.

"I see you're a Witch." Kayla's mother hissed, still heading towards Tori.

"I see you're a blood sucking bitch." Tori cried, sending her ball of electricity at the Vampire. She was sent flying backwards, but regained her balance.

"I'm sorry." Kayla whispered, and lunged towards me. Derek stood in front of me, and Kayla stopped. Suddenly Derek's muscles rippled and I moaned. How could this be happening now! But Derek didn't start to throw up. He didn't even start to dry heave. He bent down on all fours, immediately changing into his Wolf form. I cried out happily, but became sober by staring into the face of the mother Vampire. Although I was ecstatic that Derek could control his Werewolf form, I had to focus. There were two Vampires and three of us. The mother strike's first, charging for Tori. Derek bounded in front of Tori, charging at the Vampire knocking her off her feet. She flew into the wall, moaning in fury. Kayla went for Tori next. I was so pissed I wasn't helping. I summoned any spirit I could, calling them to me. I opened my eyes and saw about five people. They were the dead children from the news. All their clothes were stained with blood, and they had large holed in their wrists and necks. The oldest one picked up a shard of wood and flung it at the mother. The piece of wood seared her skin, and punctured her flesh. I smirked. She spun around her eyes widening at the sight of her past victims. The other children looked at me. I nodded, encouraging them to help me. They picked up the shards of woods and threw them all at her. The mother screamed, watching as each piece of wood stabbed into her skin. She stepped away from the dead children, frantically trying to pick out the pieces of wood. Blood ran down her arms and soaked through her shirt. I ran and picked up a large, sharp piece of wood. The mother Vampire ran towards me, baring her long fangs. I shook with fear but at the last second, I ran towards her and stabbed the wood through her heart. She knocked me down and put her mouth to my neck. Her fangs pressed against my neck. I cried out, watching as Derek ran towards us and pushed her off of me. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I had killed her. The wood splinter had pierced her heart.

"Kill them for me daughter." She moaned, and took her last breath. Kayla let out a blood curdling scream. I crawled away quickly disgusted by the dead Vampire. I closed my eyes and set the children's spirits free within seconds. When I opened my eyes they were gone. Kayla picked up a large shard of wood, and ran towards me. I cried out, backing away.

"I'm such a monster!" She shrieked. I shrank back against the wall. No where to run. Kayla raised the piece of wood- and impaled herself. Tori screamed, and Derek turned back into his human form. I gasped, and crawled towards her slowly.

"I never could have hurt you Chloe. You treated me like your true daughter." Kayla whispered, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Then she closed her eyes. She was gone. I don't know how long I had been sitting beside her. Derek picked me up and brought me to the living room. He put me on the couch and shut the door, leaving me alone. Kayla was a nine year old Vampire/Necromancer. And she had killed herself so she didn't have to hurt anybody. Even though she had lied to me, I admired her for her courage and strength. I fell asleep, silent tears streaming down my face.

When I woke up in the morning Tori and Derek had cleaned up the mess. They had even ordered a new door. I went to get some coffee, when Derek sneaked up behind me and hugged me. I put my mug down and turned to kiss him. We had been through so much together and there would be much more to come. We kissed with heated passion until we needed air. I took a sip of my coffee, making him chuckle.

"What?" I giggled.

"You're cute." He said sweetly. I kissed him again, putting my cup down. I wrapped my hands around his neck bring him closer to me. He put his muscular arms around me, and I pressed up against his chest. Our tongues met and I pulled him against me, wrapping my legs against his waist. He groaned as we pressed our bodies together. I pulled away and dropped down. Derek gave me a what the fuck look, and I laughed. I went to find Tori. She was painting her nails when I walked in.

"So how are you?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm okay I guess. I just wish Simon hadn't turned into a Vampire." Tori sighed.

"Tori he didn't have fangs, or tattoos, or red eyes." I said. She nodded.

"We just have to hope we can turn this all around. This probably isn't the best time to tell you… but Simon is your brother." I whispered. Tori's jaw opened slightly, but she remained calm. I was surprised.

"I always felt something strong with Simon and I thought maybe it was because I wanted to date him… but something in me told me otherwise." Tori explained.

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay." I said, hugging her tightly. I walked back into the kitchen, and could hear Derek snoring in the living room. He must have stayed up all night. I decided to call Aunt Lauren and Kit.

"Aunt Lauren?" I said. The service at the motel wasn't that good, but she could hear me.

"Chloe? Chloe! Hello, how have you been? How's Kayla?" she asked. I sighed. God did I have a lot to explain.

"Well it's a really long story. And it's actually quite depressing…." I trailed on.

"I have all the time in the world." Aunt Lauren said softly.


End file.
